


Covenant

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Handfasting, Kissing, Rebirth, Rituals, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Covenant

"With blood we make this covenant...“  
\- Behemoth (At The Left Hand Ov God)

  
  
    The figure was pale as snow and her midnight tresses heavy with the water of the cold lake she was emerging from. Her deep emerald eyes were profound and piercing. Her bare beauty was covered with icy drops, yet lacking all human fur except the raven curls raining in heavy curtains, and lacking the goosebumps too… The bean sidhe walked – full of nobility and lacking the haste of greed or lust – straight towards her treasure. The dark liquored gems were lost in the flood of the mead from Heidrum, but the fairy knew they were there.  
    She – the descendant of the mightiest crow, veiled with her arch aunts – Macha and Badb, the kin of Morrígan herself – had been brought back to her beloved one. Morgana buried her hand in  Morgause’s amber tresses, her lips a bit afar. “Darling,” she whispered. Morgana had known she loves Morgause since the moment they met each other. The day Morgause died a part of herself died too. And now, after so long centuries of aimless wandering they could finally be together. Morgause  kissed a teardrop that was silvering Morgana’s cheek. “I love you, sweetheart,” Morgause murmured into Morgana’s pale shoulder.  
    Morgana’s lips ran over Morgause’s cheek and as she bit on her earlobe, she whispered “I never stopped loving you, Morgs. You are my everything.” Morgause was crying. “I never stopped loving you either, babygirl.” The blonde craved for the pale goddess, but not bodily. Morgause wanted to swamp Morgana with her love, to show her all the care she didn’t show her enough before she laid down on the altar. Morgause’s fingers sank into Morgana’s inky tresses and she gasped for breath… waiting few seconds she revelled in Morgana’s beauty and the sweet scent of her hair… Morgause planted her lips on the nacreous nape of Morgana’s neck, sinking down like lead into the sea of anthracit, indulging in their mutual love, yenning only for Morgana’s presence ‘til the dawn of the world. Morgana revelled in blonde’s kisses, repaying all the same, getting drunk on the opiate taste of those velvet lips. And she swore the oath – she shalt never get lose of Morgause’s hand.  
  
    The fern stood apart and Aithusa – the High Priestess of the Old Religion and Morgana and Morgause’s best friend – invited them to the glade. Morgause’s hand slipped into Morgana’s and she let herself be lead to the altar made of the ancient rune stone. Aithusa asked them one last time if they are sure to make the covenant they wanted. Morgana agreed and offered her palm. Aithusa took athame and cut Morgana’s palm to get few drops of blood she gathered in the bowl. Morgause offered her palm too and her crimson drops mingled with Morgana’s. Aithusa blessed the scarlet goblet and bid the brides to put their hands together. Then she fastened them with the silk ribbon adorned with a triquetra, blessing their bound with the Mother, the Maiden and the Crone. Morgause’s face was beaming with joy and bliss. And as Aithusa took a step back, Morgana kissed her wife’s soft lips.


End file.
